Until we fly again
by SempiternalFuture
Summary: Wingtalia AU: A long time ago they were the rulers of the sky. But everything has changed. Lovino Vargas, an angel, has to show himself, so the people would start in believing angels again. If he fails, all angels will be extinct. If he succeeds, he will return to heaven. After he agrees to this special mission, he loses his memories. Rating will maybe change later. [Spamano]


A long time ago they were the rulers of the sky.

Humans worshipped them. They prayed for a long life and for the blessing of everyone.

They thought these creatures were godlike. These 'angels' could fly through the endless atmosphere, they were supernatural beings.

But everything has changed. People didn't believe in their existence. War, greed and blood changed the human's minds.

They didn't believe in God.

They didn't believe in angels.

They believed in money, lust and power.

And that's why they couldn't see these angels anymore.

But they still exist. Nevertheless they will be obliterated when the last person, who believes in these holy beings, is dead.

There are a few left, but fate is a cruel player.

* * *

Lovino enjoyed the soft breeze. The weather was quite nice. The sun was shining and it was a lovely summer day. The sky was unbelievable blue and there was no cloud in sight.

He loved this kind of weather because he could fly all day long. His wings were brown like his hair, where a curl protruded from his hairdo. His hazel eyes observed the ground. Many people were going on a street, cars were driving through the city. Dust and dirt were everywhere.

The angel hated these _'new generation'_. Everybody disliked everybody, money was everything they needed, sex was used for controlling people.

Suddenly Lovino saw a blinding light.

He winced and blinked.

The Almighty was in front of him!

"I have to talk to you, my beloved child" he said in an indescribable beautiful voice.

Why did God himself want to talk to an average angel, who loved to fly through the sky and who watched the humans?

"There is a small amount of angels who are still alive. A few angels have to show themselves, in order that the people will start to believe in you again. Yesterday an angel died. You're not immortal anymore"

Lovino's eyes widened.

He had to show himself in front of the humans? But they didn't believe in him anymore, how would he manage to show himself? They couldn't see him!

"My lord, I can't do this! This is impossible!" the angel murmured.

"Your brother agreed and went to earth. I'll expect you will do the same, won't you?"

His brother Feliciano had been asked, too?

And he went to earth?

"Stupid fratello, he's such a fool!" Lovino thought.

He looked down to the ground. The streets were busy as always. Some people might believe in angels, so if he found one, he would return to heaven.

"Okay, I'll find someone and then I'm immediately here!" he told.

_Nothing will be the same. _

_Everything will change._

_You won't return – return to your beloved home._

Everything went black.

He couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel anything.

He was lost.

* * *

"Mister, are you okay?"

This voice was really well-sounding.

Lovino blinked. He lay on the dirty ground, he had a headache. "Where am I?" he mumbled confused.

A man with curly dark hair and emerald eyes was looking at him.

"Mister" he repeated "Are you okay?"

"You can see me?"

His own voice was shaky. He felt sick. Something wasn't right.

What had happened?

"Of course I can see you. I guess the ground isn't that comfortable for a nap" the stranger replied.

Lovino tried to stand up, but his legs were trembling and he would have fallen to the floor again when the other man hadn't caught him.

"Everything's alright. Maybe we should sit on a bench, shouldn't we?"

Lovino starred at him a bit dazed.

Nobody noticed the two of them when they sat down to the nearest bench.

"Ugh, I think I'll vomit. I feel dizzy"

"Well, you just fainted. Are you ill or something like that? You're a bit pale"

The other man looked at him worried. He seemed to be nice. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. And what's your name?"

"L- Lovino Vargas"

"Nice to meet you, Lovino"

Lovino's neck was tingling.

Five minutes later, Antonio was still looking at him, so he returned his gaze.

The other man asked: "How are you now? Still feeling dizzy?"

Lovino shook his head. But he was still confused.

What happened before he woke up?

Where are his memories? The only things he could remember were his name, his origin and the name of his brother. Plus his back hurt. It was a sharp feeling.

Lovino looked into Antonio's eyes. "Where am I? I don't have a clue what the fuck just happened"

"You're in New York. Do you know where you are living? What's your job?"

"I am … "

No, he didn't know who he was. He sighed.

"Hell, I really don't remember anything" he answered "I don't know my age yet"

Antonio closed his eyes for a moment. His skin was definitely sun-kissed, it was a bit darker than Lovino's olive complexion.

"Well, that's not good at all. Do you have a wallet with you?" the other man replied thoughtfully.

"No"

"Well, I don't want you to sleep on the street, so maybe you can stay at my place for this night"

Antonio smiled.

Just at that moment Lovino felt a very strange feeling.

"So that's my home. I hope you will feel comfortable"

Lovino nodded. "_Antonio is a really kind person_" he thought "_Even if he doesn't know me, he takes me to his home_"

His eyes rested on a flag at the wall.

"A Spanish flag?" he muttered.

"Yeah, I'm from Spain. You seem to be foreign, too. Do you remember your origin?"

Antonio's voice was friendly and interested.

"Italy"

_Something wasn't alright._

The living room was nicely decorated. The walls had a light green color and the fluffy carpet on the floor was white. A TV and a leather couch with a small TV stand were in this room.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want to. I can sleep on my couch" the Spaniard offered.

"No!" Lovino denied "I'm okay with the couch! Really, you didn't have to take me to your place"

Now something happened what the Italian couldn't explain. Antonio _laughed_.

"Of course I had to take you to my home" he explained "I did it because for charity's sake. I'm a religious person, you know. Do you believe in God?"

God …

The Spaniard believed in God …

Lovino winced. His head started to hurt again.

"This fucking pain! It won't stop!" he complained frantically.

Antonio said: "Wait a minute, I'll get you an aspirin!"

And then he disappeared behind a door.

The Italian man sat down and took a deep breath.

His host came back with a glass of water and a small pill.

"You poor thing. A theft stole your wallet, you fainted and now you can't remember anything. I hope you will get better soon"

Lovino glanced at him, murmured "Bastard" and shrugged his shoulders, then he swallowed the pill with a drink of water.

After that both men talked about their religion and unnecessary things. They ate paella with tomatoes and watched TV. It was a nice evening.

Antonio looked at his watch. "Oh, it's already 11 o'clock! I have to work tomorrow!"

He peered to the Italian man. "I will try not to wake you, so please take a shower and eat something when I'm gone. I'll be back around 5 pm. Good night and sleep well"

Then he left the room.

Lovino sighed, tried to find a comfortable position on the couch and covered himself with a blanket, after that, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first FF!


End file.
